Back in Session
by twinklingbats
Summary: A few days after her mysterious dream, Liddell has finally fallen back into a normal school routine. However, memories of her subconscious adventures still cling to her within reality as strange people begin to transfer to the school. With an odd sense of familiarity nagging at the young witch, what will she discover as new students and faculty arrive on campus?
1. Chapter 1

The school bell chimed, signaling the end of third period. A cacophony of rustling papers and scraping chairs proceeded as students filed out of the classroom. The young witch-in-training looked up from her book with a half focused gaze in her purple eyes. Realizing the class was over, she packed up her things and headed out of the room.

By the time she got to the main hall, a current of various species, otherwise known as school's student body, were already flowing past, chatting on their way to their various classes. Slipping into the crowd, the girl began to make her way to her fourth periodhistory class. Clutching the book she had been reading, she paused as she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Liddell!" Kitty exclaimed, pushing between a banshee and a warlock. The banshee let out a small shriek, and Kitty's tail stood straight on end.

"S-sorry!" the cat girl exclaimed, amber eyes widening as the two students walked past.

Liddell rolled her eyes.

"What's with you, Kitty?" the witch asked, grabbing her friend by the sleeve and pulling her to the side of the hall.

"I was going to tell you! In second period-!" Kitty began excitedly, trying to get her thoughts under control.

Liddell waited for her friend to calm down, but after a few moments, she sighed with impatience.  
"What _is _it?" Liddell demanded, crossing her arms over the her purple bandeau.

Kitty shook her head, attempting to refocus.

"We have a new history teacher!"

Liddell blinked a few times in surprise.

"Did the old one finally kick the bucket?" she questioned with sudden interest. It was rare for new teachers to come in, especially in the middle of a school year.

"Dunno!" Kitty shrugged. "You've got that class next anyways, right? So you'll be able to see for yourse-" she was cut off by the sound of the warning bell echoing through the now almost-empty halls.

"Crap!" Liddell exclaimed. "I'm gonna be late to class! Later, Kitty!" she called back to her friend who was already scrambling in the opposite direction.

The sound of clicking heels- and the occasional greeting of a pumpkin lantern- echoed through the hall as Liddell bolted to her next class. Sliding around the corner, the witch grabbed onto a knob and yanked open the door just as the sharp sound of the final bell rang through the building. Quiet snickers bubbled throughout the room as a class-full of students watched Liddell sulk in. All eyes were on the young witch as she clutched her book to her chest. With an angry expression blooming into a blush of embarrassment, she ducked her head down and attempted to get to her desk unnoticed.

"Excuse me," a voice called, stopping the witch in her tracks. She turned around, meeting the gaze of a very tall man with red eyes. Or rather, she noted, a single red eye, since half of his face was covered in long silver bangs.

The man, who Liddell realized was her substitute history teacher, gave her a toothy, but friendly-enough smile. "You must be Liddell," he stated, glancing at a clipboard he had in his hands through a pair of thin, black spectacles.

"T-that's me..." Liddell trailed off, as she stared at the man in bewilderment.

"I'll have you know, I don't tolerate tardiness. But this time, I suppose it's alright," he said with no hint of seriousness in his tone. "Please take your seat, Liddell. Class is starting!"

Liddell made her way to her desk and slouched into her seat. As the lesson began, the girl stared at the new teacher in wonder. Something seemed so familiar about the man as he lectured the class, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what...

Shrugging off her thoughts for the time being, Liddell pulled out a pencil and a sheet of paper as she tuned into the lesson. Her eyes widened in amusement as she realized the sub was enthusiastically describing in excruciating detail the various historical methods of torture. Throughout the room students were already looking pale as the teacher obliviously continued his talk to the captive audience that were his students. After a few minutes of talking, the teacher paused, not seeming to notice the uneasy expressions forming on some of the students' faces.

"Now everyone," the man said with a smile. "Contrary to popular belief, does anyone know when the first account of the iron maiden's use was recorded?"

Liddell raised her hand, and the teacher bid her to answer.

"Seventeen ninety-three," Liddell responded, thankful that the random knowledge she had obtained was finally being put to use.

The man's eye widened in satisfied amusement. "Good!" he exclaimed with a smile. Turning to the rest of the class, he continued his lecture.

The bell rang just as the man was beginning to explain the mechanics of the rack. Queasy students quickly shuffled out of the room, but at the substitute's request, Liddell hung back. When the last student had left, the man chuckled.

"I hope they'll still be able to stomach their meals!" he said wholeheartedly, as he shuffled some papers on his desk. Acknowledging that it was now the school's lunch period, he promised to not keep Liddell for long.

Liddell responded with a nervous laugh. "I thought it was pretty interesting," she admitted. "In a sickening sort of way."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" he remarked with ease. "How did you manage to answer my question? That's hardly common knowledge."

"Lots of books," the girl responded.

"You must really like to read," he pointed out, acknowledging the large book Liddell was clutching in her arms.

"Yeah..." she trailed off._ How did she know this man?! _

"Umm... Liddell?" the substitute asked, snapping the witch back to attention.

"W-what?" the girl stammered, a blush forming across her face.

"I was asking you what you were reading," he clarified.

"O-oh..." Liddell muttered. "It's a book on dreams, lucid specifically..."

"Ah, dreams!" the man said, stifling a yawn. "I think it's time I had a few of those myself. I won't keep you any longer. Goodbye, Liddell! I look forward to having you in my class," he concluded with a cheery smile.

Before she could react, he extended his hand and patted her on the head.

"Y-yeah! Well, buh-bye!" Liddell stammered, rushing out of the room with a blush already dancing across her face.

The man smiled as she left the room. _What an interesting girl_, he thought, chuckling quietly to himself.

He'd missed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Liddell quickly made her way to the cafeteria, fixing her blonde twin tails as she walked. By the time she arrived, the lunchroom was filled with students. Scanning the crowd, she spotted Kitty sitting at a table with a group of other girls Liddell was casually acquainted with. Walking over, everyone welcomed the young witch warmly. Liddell gratefully sat down in the spot Kitty had saved for her and conversation resumed around her. Liddell began eating a tuna sandwich Kitty offered as the other girls excitedly chattered.

"Did you hear about the new history teacher?" a sylph girl asked with an airy giggle.

"Oooh, yeah! He's kinda cute," a succubus sporting twisting horns and a long tail replied.

Liddell rolled her eyes. Typical gossip.

"What about you, Liddell?" an elven girl asked, her gaze shifting to the young witch.

"U-umm..." Liddell stammered, a light blush dusting across her cheeks. "I guess he's cute... in a bloodsucking sort of way."

"What do you mean, Liddell?" Kitty asked, taking a sip from her carton of milk.

"C'mon, Kitty," Liddell began. "Think about it. Did you see those eyes? Not to mention his hair and skin. Totally a vampire."

"Oooh!" the demon girl cooed with a devious smirk. "Looks like someone's got her eye on the new teacher!"

"As if," Liddell scoffed, irritably averting her gaze.

"Does anybody know his name?" Kitty inquired, her ears perking in curiosity.

"Mr. L-something...?" the elf answered, trying to place the name herself.

"It's Loue," Liddell responded without thinking. "His name is Loue."

Liddell's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. Where had that come from? It had occurred so naturally to her, without even a moment's hesitation. Even though she had only met the man today she knew beyond a doubt that her guess had been right... But... how?

Her thoughts were interrupted by high pitched giggling. None of the girls seemed to notice Liddell's surprise.

"Well, well... Looks like you've gotten to know Mr.'Loue' quite well! Don't get jealous Liddell, but if you ever get bored, make sure to send him my way!" the demon joked with a mischievous grin and a wink.

Embarrassed giggles were elicited from the other girls.

Unamused, Liddell took the last bite of her sandwich and stood up.

"He's all yours," she replied to the succubus with a lighthearted grin. Spinning on her heel, she walked out of the cafeteria. After turning a corner, she burst down the hall, her rapid steps echoing on the tiles.

When she finally reached the classroom, she knew he wasn't there. The lights had been turned off and the door was locked. She considered waiting around for him, but decided against it when she realized fifth period would be starting soon. Sighing, Liddell turned on her heel and collided with another person. Liddell gasped in surprise as they both fell to the floor. Rubbing her head with one hand, the witch smoothed out her miniskirt with the other.

Liddell looked up with a glare and scrambled to her feet. A young-looking boy with brown rabbit ears picked himself up off the ground. He glowered at Liddell under long green bangs, his clay-red eyes boring into the girl. Clutching something Liddell couldn't see, the boy used his free hand to dust off his gray sweater vest and one long sleeve of his dress shirt.

"I suggest you apologize," he spat out, looking down on the witch with disdain. "Is there simply not enough room in a hall for two people, or are you as blind as you are careless?"

"You'd better watch your mouth, rabbit boy, or I'll shove a carrot so far up your ass you'll be-" Liddell threatened, before she was cut off.

"_First _of all," he began, "I am a hare. And _second _of all, it was _your _fault for not looking around before making such abrupt movements. Honestly!" the boy shot back rudely.

"Why you little-!" Liddell began, before she was once again interrupted.

A small, squeaky voice was coming from the hare's hands. Cupping his hands under the object revealed a small brown mouse lying in his palms.

"Oh, look, you've gone and woken him up. My apologies, Sir Dormouse, if it wasn't for this disaster girl-"

"Disaster girl, disaster girl," the Dormouse chanted sleepily.

Opening his eyes revealed toxic yellow irises.

"Who're you calling a disaster girl, you snot-haired punk?!" Liddell demanded angrily.

Abruptly as he had woken up, the Dormouse drifted off to sleep and began to loudly snore. The Hare laughed.

"Oh Sir Dormouse, he cares not a whit! Ah well, I'll be seeing you around, miss Disaster Girl," he concluded with a smirk before walking down the hall.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Liddell began to shout, but the boy was already gone.

_First a new teacher and now those two weirdos,_ she thought, heading to class with an exasperated sigh. The day was only getting weirder and weirder.


	3. Chapter 3

She leaned back in her chair, a book flopping onto the desk with a thud. Tired of reading, Liddell's gaze fell to her bedroom window. The full moon shone brightly onto the campus below, painting the grounds in shadow. Regarding the starry sky with a groan, Liddell recounted the events of the day. Ignoring her encounters with the substitute teacher and a very off-putting student, the rest of the day had passed in a normal manner. After lunch, Liddell headed to her Literature course where she practiced writing out runes and chanting incantations from large, dusty spell books. Once fifth period was over, she attended her Advanced Potions class. After two hours of crushing herbs, working out the correct mathematical equations and creating a satisfactory brew, the day was done. Liddell made her way back to the dormitories, where she had spent the rest of her evening studying and doing homework. Now the moon was out and rising, yet the young witch hardly felt tired at all.

Shortly after, Kitty made her way into the room. She flopped down onto her bed, hardly trying to stifle a yawn. The witch regarded her roommate with a sense of amusement.

"All worn out, fleabag?" Liddell asked teasingly.

Kitty had already begun nodding off, and mumbled an incoherent reply.

Rolling her eyes, Liddell jumped out of her chair and walked over to a large wardrobe.

"No dreaming yet!" Liddell called, pulling something out of a drawer.

Making her way over to her friend, she gave Kitty's shoulder a nudge.

"Go wash up," Liddell said, dragging her friend up. She handed Kitty a dark blue pajama set.

The girl nodded, and made her way to the bathroom.

The average bedroom within the dormitory provided enough space for two people in addition to a small bathroom. However, as the principal's only child, Liddell had some advantages, including the luxury of a larger room and bathroom, which she shared with her best friend.

As Kitty prepared for bed, Liddell gathered up stray textbooks and papers, placing them into her bag. After the familiar sounds of hair and teeth being brushed concluded, it was Liddell's turn to use the restroom. Retrieving a pair of purple pajama shorts and a top, the witch entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. After washing her face in the sink, she pulled her hair out of their ties, and brushed out her blonde locks. She paused for a moment, studying her features in the mirror. It was obvious enough without being said that she was not really the principal's daughter. Liddell looked nothing like the woman who had taken her in when she was only a toddler. _I wonder what my mother looks like, _Liddell couldn't help but think with a sharp twinge of curiosity and guilt. As much as she appreciated the principal for all she'd done, Liddell couldn't help but wonder who her real mother, the woman who abandoned her daughter in front of the school at such a young age, really was.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Liddell changed into her nightclothes and brushed her teeth. By the time she had finished preparing for bed, Kitty had already fallen into a deep sleep. Climbing into her own bed, Liddell blew out the lantern on her nightstand and shut her eyes. Minutes passed and Liddell was still not feeling tired. After a few more, Liddell sighed, knowing that sleep would be coming no time soon.

_Only one thing to do, _Liddell thought, creeping out of bed.

Grabbing her coat and a pair of slippers, the girl tip toed out of her room, while successfully not disturbing her slumbering friend. Once in the hall, she pulled on her coat and slippers as quietly as she could. With a wave of her hand, a small sparkling orb appeared in the her palm, emanating a golden light that glittered and danced off the pale walls. Now having sufficient illumination, Liddell walked to the end of the hall, down a flight of winding stairs, and out the dormitory's magnificent double doors.

The night air felt cool on Liddell's skin. Making her way towards a familiar cobblestone path, she extinguished the light between her palms. She walked past the library, full moon guiding her steps until the friendly glow of the pumpkin lanterns drowned out the pale light.

"Young lady, are you lost...?" a curious pumpkin lantern regarded the young witch with concern.

Liddell denied that she was, and began to explain.

"I'm going to Babayaga's shrine," Liddell related to the pumpkin lantern for the thousandth time. The path to the graveyard was rarely used by other students.

After a short distance, she stared up at the sight before her. Parallel to the graveyard, a lush garden bloomed gracefully about the school grounds. Pulling her eyes away from the sight, Liddell turned; approaching the entrance of the graveyard. Before she could slip in, once again she was interrupted.

"Hey, Liddell. What happened to sleep?" a hollow voice cheerfully questioned.

Liddell glanced upwards and met the gaze of a smiling jack-o-lantern.

"Don't need it," the young witch replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I guess that's good... In a way," the pumpkin lantern muttered.

Pushing against the entrance, the wrought irons gates screeched open in protest. Flecks of rust fell off the hinges like dried blood. Picking her way around overgrown patches of weeds and bits of broken stone, Liddell followed the winding path. Avoiding the largest cracks in the pavement, the young witch glanced around her. Under the moonlight the old, sinking graves protruded from the ground like bleached white bones. Just ahead, Liddell could make out the glow of a neon-green swamp. Quickening her pace, she stepped onto a wooden bridge that creaked with every step. Weeping willows grew in abundance here and had no trouble surviving within the bubbling waters. Some of the branches overhead swayed in the light wind, while others dipped into the toxic bayou. On both sides of the bridge, petrified stumps jutted out of the swamp at grotesque angles.

Liddell loudly rapped on the wooden door of the shrine. Without waiting for an answer, she barged in.

"Hey Babayaga you old bag!" Liddell called into the dimly lit room. "You kicked the bucket yet?"

"Ah, Liddell," an old woman chuckled from the back of the small space. "Not just yet, my bucket is in fine shape."

Liddell approached the silhouette of the elderly witch, avoiding heaps of miscellaneous items and books. Shelves hung from the walls, displaying containers filled with every item imaginable. From graveyard dust to spiders' legs, Babayaga had it all. Liddell reached a small counter where Babayaga hovered. The jar of eyeballs resting upon it seemed to turn and stare at the young witch with the same curiosity Babayaga felt.

"What brings you here tonight, Liddell?" the old witch asked with a mischievous smile. "In need of another life lesson?"  
"Whaddaya mean...?" Liddell questioned childishly.  
"Ah," Babayaga mused. "So you didn't learn anything at all?"  
"Maybe if I knew what you were talking about," Liddell answered, rubbing her head.

"It only occurred a few days ago," Babayaga reminded, a hint of bewilderment in her tone.

"What are you even talking about?" Liddell demanded. "Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Just the other day, you came down here asking about some magic," Babayaga began cautiously.

"Oh yeah. I kinda remember that. Whatever potion you gave me was whack," Liddell explained with a grimace. "I can hardly remember a thing, but what _do _remember was that I felt like I was tripping balls."

"Whaaat? That's crazy, you're crazy-" Babayaga began to say, but before she could finish, she began to loudly cough.

Liddell crossed her arms, staring at the old woman with an unamused look.

"HACK! HACK- Agh!" Babayaga exclaimed as one eyeball popped out of her head and rolled across the counter.

Liddell rolled her own eyes. "Stop embarrassing yourself!"

"Darn ulcers are acting up again..." Babayaga muttered. "I need some sleep." she concluded, waving the small girl away.  
"But I just got here!" Liddell protested.

Grabbing her dislodged eye in one hand, Babayaga swiftly chopped Liddell across the shoulder with the other. The girl jumped back in surprise, shock registering on her face.

Popping her eye back in, Babayaga began to laugh.

"I've still got it!" she chortled through coughs.

With a blush bleeding across her face, Liddell angrily stomped out of the shrine, Babayaga's raspy laughs following her out of the swamp.

After exiting the graveyard, Liddell began to follow the familiar path back to the dormitories. Sleep was finally taking hold, and her eyelids began to droop. Stifling a yawn, Liddell looked up and caught a glimpse of something in the garden. Were her tired eyes deceiving her or was someone there? Not doubting what she saw, Liddell ran through the ivy-covered entrance.

The aroma of flowers pervaded through the flourishing grounds, intermingling in an intoxicating perfume as Liddell wandered among rose bushes and beds of colorful blooms. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a lone figure standing in the midst of a courtyard.

A girl stood in the moonlight, her skin glowing with the same pale, ethereal light. Wind pulled at strands of her dark hair, long tendrils flowing in the breeze with the hem of a long, green dress. The very way the girl held herself gave off an aura of regalia.

Liddell was entranced with the girl basking within the glow of the moon. Before the witch could react, the girl turned, her dress shimmering with every movement. She acknowledged Liddell with a serene gaze, as if she had known the young witch had been there the whole time.

"Hello," the girl uttered in a tone that matched her expression. "Are you here to pray as well?"

Taken aback by the odd question, Liddell stuttered out a reply.

"N-no I'm not. Who are you anyways? I've never seen you around here before..." she trailed off nervously.

The woman smiled warmly.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Kaguya. You have never seen me before because I have just transferred here today," she answered simply enough.

Liddell quickly introduced herself, not sure of what else to say to the girl. The need of sleep was finally engulfing her. Unable to stifle it, a loud yawn tumbled from Liddell's mouth. She blushed in embarrassment.

The girl named Kaguya laughed; a tranquil, friendly sound.

"You seem to be falling asleep on your feet, Liddell. Perhaps you should go to bed." she suggested lightly.

Liddell agreed sheepishly and began to take her leave.

"I shall see you, Liddell," Kaguya called with a wave of her hand.

Liddell waved back and left the garden, the moon shining radiantly above her.


End file.
